


Connected Universes

by FtoT_trashcan_boi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternative univers- multiple, F/M, Fusions!, I don't kown how to tag things, M/M, Maybe a one shot?, Maybe future chapters, Mind Fuck, Multi, Multiple Universes, Other, Radtiz is confused and angry, Same character-multiple verstions, Trapped somewhere unkown, slight Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, we'll see how that goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtoT_trashcan_boi/pseuds/FtoT_trashcan_boi
Summary: The last thing Radtiz remembers is... Well, he doesn't remember much of anything. He's trapped in gods know where with no way out and no one in sight. Just peachy. Blasting his way out seems like the best solution until a familiar face he never thought he'd see again pulls him out of dangers reach.  This was not the mission he signed up for.





	Connected Universes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted so we'll see how it goes! I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters but know where I want this fic to go if people like it. Let me know what you think!

The sound of a horn echoed, followed by a static-filled mechanical voice. “Subject Bc-R-U-48-A repairs com-….” The voice cut in and out. “Memory Year Q-456, Reinstate…… Full examination to be complete upon next arrival.” 

Radtiz scrunched his eyes shut as the voice pounded into his head. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with stark white rooms. Something was wrong. The very air was thick with the feeling. 

“Connection to A-V-U-48-…. update-….. Continue with normal processing.” 

Radtiz tried and failed to move. He was entirely frozen as the static of voice continued to cut in and out. Forcing himself to breathe Radtiz closed his eyes and focused. If this was anything like that blob Guldo’s paralyzes he just needs to stay calm and just, try small movements. It felt like years before Radtiz was able to move the tip of his tail and fingers. Slowly as time seemed to sludge by he was able to move his hand, then his arm. With a sudden jolt his knees gave out and he was sent tumbling to the floor.  
Being able to move was an improvement, but Radtiz was still stuck in some kind of prison cell that lacked even a distinct smell of its own. The mechanical voice had stopped at some point but Raditz was unable to place what it had even said, only static with a patch of barely understandable words. Pushing himself onto shaky legs Radtiz stumbled before bracing himself on one of the walls. He had either been captured by some enemy or by Freeza who was playing some sick game. Either situation was possible with the same end goal, escape.  
The last thing Radtiz remember was…. He didn’t know, whatever had happened, he must have taken a blow to the heard to not be able to remember much of anything. Joy. Slowly moving along the wall Radtiz pushed out with his senses, there had to be some way to get out. Some kind of door or lock. It didn’t matter who had taken him. What mattered was getting out. He was two thirds way around the room when his hand ran over a patch of wall that dipped slightly. Pushing in a loud hiss brought Radtiz attention to the wall in front of him, a panel sliding in on itself. Well, that was surprisingly easy.

Radtiz kept his guard up as he slowly stepped out to be met with the same stark white walls leading in both directions in a seemingly endless hallway. Great. At least there weren’t any guards. As Radtiz cleared the doorway the wall slid back into place with a hiss, the panel blending in once again with the wall. This wasn’t fucking creepy at all. Radtiz huffed glancing in both directions before going left. Once direction couldn’t be worse than the other. Not that his track record was anything to go by.  
The hallway never seemed to change or end making it impossible for Raditz to tell how far he had walked. He was either trapped in some mind game or a shit show of a torture game. He had seen both and the end of those forced to participate was never pretty. Running his hand along the wall Raditz hummed. There had to be something he was missing. There always was in these sick fucks’ games. He just needed to find it. There was no way it was just an endless hall that was meant to drive him insane. 

A flash of light brought Radtiz attention to the no longer a wall. On the other side of the now clear wall, standing in the center of a room like the one Radtiz had woken up in was another version of himself. “Shit..” So that was the game. The other version of him was dressed in the old ritual garb of Planet Vegeta. Radtiz stepped back forcing himself to keep breathing. If this wasn’t a drug induced mind game then that meant some fucker, probably under Freeza’s order, had managed to clone them. Whether these potential clones were as strong or held the same abilities as the Saiyans was another thing entirely. But if this was real. If this was a clone of him then there was a huge problem.  
Another flash brought Radtiz attention to another room. Another version of him standing in the same position only this version was missing a leg. Next to that room was another, and another. All containing different versions of himself. Fucking-shit this was bad, worst case scenario was these were clones with his same level or higher power lever. Radtiz learned at an early age that the worst-case scenario was always the most likely.  
Radtiz started to move down the hallway slowly increasing his speed as he passed more and more version of himself until he was running. There were too many. Damn the pits to all hell. He was the weakest of the last surviving Saiyans, but with this many clones these basters could take over any star system they wanted. He needed to get out. He and to get to Vegeta and warn him. He had to do something. 

A shock of flame like hair stopped Radtiz in his tracks. No. No no no no no. Cloning him was bad enough. But not fucking Vegeta. Dressed in the royal armor complete with the flowing royal blue cape stood the prince of all Saiyans. This was beyond bad. Fuck the gods to a painful burning death. With even one Vegeta they were fucked. He needed to get to his Vegeta. They had to formulate a plan and do something. There was no way this place would stay standing.  
Vegeta would know what to do. He always did. Raditz stopped when he realized he couldn’t remember that last time he saw Vegeta. He shook his head, that didn’t matter, what was important was getting out or blowing this place to shit so no one would be able to use these sick fucks.  
Radtiz was suddenly meet with a turn in the hallway. Alright, at least he was finally making some progress. As he was about to turn the corner a sharp chill ran down his spine freezing him in place, the fur on his tail standing on end in a sudden puff. The feeling of pure wrongness was back with a vengeance keeping Radtiz from turning that corner. His instincts had kept him alive for as long as Raditz could remember and hell would freeze over before he stopped listening to them.  
Pressing himself against the wall Radiz glanced around the corner keeping his fluffed tail tightly wrapped around his waist. Walking down a conjoint hallway was a somewhat familiar Saiyan who’s hair was almost identical to Raditz’s. Standing on each side of the Saiyan were looming white creatures whose appearance fizzled in and out of focus as Radtiz stared at the three. 

“B/A-R/V-U-48-B ready for deployment in.. ------” The voice that Radiz had head before sparked to life before fading into an inaudible sound. The Saiyan was so familiar, so similar to himself but taller, and a small that was a mix of himself and-

Suddenly a hand pulled him back, keeping him from leaning out farther from his hiding spot. Jerking towards his assailant with a ki ball forming in his hand Radtiz was meet with the site of the last person he could have expected. Standing in front of him was his carrier, Gine. The same women who had died when Planet Vegeta was lost. The last time Radtiz saw her he was still a cube just old enough to go on solo missions with formidable opponents. The energy dyed in Raditz's hand as he tried and failed to get his voice to work.  
"Think about blasting that and it’ll be the last thing you ever do, I’d be the last of your worries brat.” Gine hissed, a grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. Moving past him to glance around the corner, “Shit, move now.” She growled pulling his arm before breaking out into a run down the hallway Radtiz had come.  
Radtiz couldn’t move as he tried to process what just happened. This had better be a fucked-up mind prison, but a small part of him did wish it was real. Radtiz had spent so many nights after the destruction of his planet wishing his carrier and sire were there to comfort him. Either way, he needed to make a decision, fast. The negative feeling was only growing as the seconds ticked by. 

As Ratidz started to turn to take one last look back around the corner, an electric shock stopping him in his tracks before his eyes passed the corner. Mind made up he ran, following the familiar smell of Gine, a smell Radtiz was sure he had forgotten. Catching a glimpse of Gine ducking around an almost invisible corner Radtiz decided he really had no choice but to follow. It was followed Gine or keep wondering these deselect halls trying to avoid those creatures. Coming around the corner Radtiz came to an immediate halt as Gine held up an arm.  
“Stay quiet, don’t ask questions, and follow me,” Gine instructed quickly pressing a camouflaged sequence panel in the wall that hissed open with a click. Radtiz opened his mouth to ask a question before snapping it closed. Gine had never lead in him danger if he couldn’t handle it. Worst case she was leading him to be tortured or the death he thought grimly. The wall hissed revealing a dark passageway that Gine quacking stepped into without so much as a backward glance at him. Well, dark hallways were optimum than staying in the dead white hallways with those creatures. At least Radtiz hoped.  
As the panel slid back into place the two Saiyans were immersed in darkness. Radtiz followed the soft steps of the shorter Saiyan as they made there way farther into the dark. The farther they walked the more smells assaulted Raditz's senses. Smells that were familiar and foreign that causes Radtiz to realize that why the hallways and white rooms had been so off-putting was because they lacked any smell.

After several minutes Gine stopped holding up a hand. Raising a brow, he knew Gine couldn’t see Radtiz waited. “AG-U-14-D. Whites spotted, none followed.” She glanced back at Radtiz, “New R found. Unaware. Newly conscious.” A loud creak sounded Radtiz was blinded by a bright light. He felt a sudden push at his back before he was stumbling into the new room. He had forgotten how fast his carrier could move if she wanted to. “If you survive, I’ll see you around kid.” Gine grinned as the door he was pushed through slid back shut. Just fucking peaching.  
Quickly getting to his feet Radtiz survived the room he was now trapped in. If it wasn’t one thing it was another. The room was empty Dark gray walls with black scorch marks boxed him in with a pile of furs in one corner and a few low stools around what looked like a fire pit. Letting out a frustrated growl Raditz could feel himself deflate, tail uncurling from his waist to thrash before stilling by his legs. Sinking down in one of the corners by the door Radtiz ran a hand through his hair. It looks like he would have to wait. At least waiting was something familiar.


End file.
